Naruto Drabbles
by Blooappall
Summary: A dumping ground for all the drabbles I don't have time to make into a full story. Also a way to stop me from going plotbunny insane.
1. Blind?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Actually, Sandaime-sama, I'm not blind." As he spoke, the young man reached up and began unwinding the bandages covering his eyes.

"My father warned me what could happen if I ever came to Konoha, so I thought it best to take precautions."

Sarutobi frowned. "What kind of precautions would involve pretending to be blind?"

The young woman standing with him shifted slightly, bringing Sarutobi's attention onto her.

"The necessary kind. Kohaku-san does not want to attract the attention of the Hyuuga if he can possibly avoid it."

"Indeed."

Sarutobi looked at the young man again, only to find that he had completed his bandage removal and was staring at him with the familiar pupil-less eyes of the Hyuuga clan. Sarutobi reeled back in shock, his mind racing as he tried to come up with a plausible explanation for the presence of the Byankugan in this young man.

"How?"

"The official story is that I'm the son of a runaway branch member. The real story, on the other hand, is a hell of a lot more complicated."

* * *

Gah. I swore I wouldn't do this until O.f.a.I. was finished, but needs must. This is officially designated as a dumping ground for all my Naruto fictions that I can't be arsed to make into full stories. There will be an insane level fo different pairings, varying from NejiSaku to GaaNaru and all those inbetween.

_This is mostly a way to stop from going plot-bunny insane until O.f.a.I. is finished and we have time for another full-length story._

Ja ne,

Sacharissa&_Talbeth_


	2. Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Looking up at the dark sky, rain falling, mingling with tears and washing the blood away. Washing away the heavy scent of iron in the air. Nature taking its true course, coming full circle and making everything clean again.

Except for me.

As much as the rain falls, no matter how long it washes away the stains, I will never be clean. The blood of many stains my hands. These red hands.

The rain stops. I look around at the battlefield. It is torn and muddy, and corpses scatter the ground, but it is clean and soon it will be nothing more than a memory.

I look down at my hands.

They are clean.

But then the dying screams of the last man I killed (no, no, not the last, just the last of many) echo in my head and my hands are red. Red with blood and hurt and dying and anguish-

I put on my gloves. Now, no matter how long or hard they scream, I can't see the blood.

And if I can't see it, then it's nothing more than a memory.

Right?

* * *

A bit depressing, this one. Focuses on Sakura's gloves in the Shippuuden arcs, and why she wears them. 


	3. Damn

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Searching through the files and histories of over twenty years ago was a boring, but necessary, task. If they were to follow through with the insane plan that Naruto had concocted, then they would need to be someone. Preferably someone from Konoha. Someone believed to be dead.

Sakura wearily shuffled the documents. She had already found her alias- a young kunoichi who wrapped her head in bandages _all the time_. No record of her hair colour, and an orphan. _Easy._ But Naruto and Neji were proving to be harder. Especially Neji.

Every single damn Hyuuga that had been KIA, every single last _damn _one, had been found and their bodies burnt. Sakura shook her head at the sheer obsessiveness of the clan at protecting their precious Kekkai Genkai. That, and the fact that half the records had been lost at the razing of Konoha, was not helping.

_Hold the phone…_

This looked likely. KIA, but nobody had actually _seen_ him die. Sakura grinned as she read the psychological profile. _A perfect cover for Naruto_. Then she read the log for the last mission the boy had been on.

The sound of cursing echoed in the room for a good few minutes before Sakura got a handle on her mouth.

_A fucking honest-to-god_ _Uchiha_. _**Great**_. And what's more, he was teammates with Kakashi. _Damn, damn, damn, __**damn**_

Sakura growled and started shifting through the piles of paper again. _I think I find a good cover, and it turns out to be the one boy that we have no chance in __**hell**__of using._

_Curse you, Uchiha Obito._

After a few moments thought, and some more searching, she modified that thought.

_And damn you, Neji, for having such a __**fucking **__**difficult**__** family**_

* * *

:D Timetravel idea. Neji, Sakura and Naruto are going back, but first Sakura has to think up suitable covers for them. I'm not too pleased with how this turned out- I might write something else were they go back and Kakashi thinks that Naruto is Obito.

Anyone else support the Obito/Tobi/Tobito theory? I don't, but it's an interesting theory, ne?


	4. Memorial

The jutsu had worked.

They were back in time, back to when their younger selves were only five.

But the price had come too high.

Naruto had given his chakra, given it _all_. Pumping the reserves out from his body, calling upon the Kyuubi, fighting each step of the way to save his friends from the ravages of the temporal vortex. His efforts had not gone in vain, as they were both alive, kneeling beside his body as he struggled to breath.

Sakura cried. She had no chakra left to heal him, nothing to stop the tremors wracking his body. Apprentice to Tsunade, and it did her no good.

Neji stood, silent tears running down his face. All his talk of fate had done him no good. Naruto proving him wrong time and time again. Going on to prove his dreams. Becoming Rokudaime.

They sat in silent vigil over his body as the last of the sun slipped from the sky, tears falling down their cheeks. The night closed in, but they made no move to light a fire, to move away from their friend's side.

Morning came. They buried Naruto as the light of the sun rose over the horizon, setting up a marker where he lay.

They made sure the words were engraved deeply. They made sure that it would stand the test of time.

_Here lies Naruto._

_Belittled and scorned, looked upon as a monster._

_He rose above that._

_We owe him our lives._

_Honour him._

OoOoo

"Ano sa, ano sa, Sensei come look at this! Look! It's a memorial stone!"

"Aa."

"What do you think it says? The words are all blurry and old."

"…Here lies Naruto. Belittled and scorned, looked upon as a monster. He rose above that. We owe him our lives. Honour him."

"…How did you know what it said, sensei?"

"I helped write it. This man was… an extremely close friend of mine. He taught me to see past the mask and look underneath the underneath."

"He had the same name as me."

"Aa. You remind me a lot of him."

"How so?"

"Blond hair. Blue eyes. Obsession with ramen. But you're not exactly alike, either. You think things through more than him, and don't rely so much on your emotions."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I'd be worried if you were exactly like him. You're your own person."

"Okay."

"Let's go, Jinchuuriki."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't know what it means!"

* * *

This one's a two-parter. Timetravel theory again, with Neji and Sakura bringing Naruto up. Second part is Naruto finding the grave of his older self. [insert twlight zone music here 


	5. Genjutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The girl was fighting, moving around her opponent with a devilish grin on her face. She held a kunai in each hand, and seemed to be using those as her only weapons. Her opponent was using ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, a scowl on his face as he tried to get past her guard, to land a kick, a punch, graze her cheek, _anything_.

But no matter how fast or fluidly he moved the girl was always one step ahead, twisting and dodging in a graceful blur. The smile never completely left her face, only growing when she had to execute a particularly tricky manoeuvre.

The boy suddenly snapped when the girl neglected to take advantage of an opening in his defence for the _fifth_ time. Previously, it had been an amicable, if intense, spar, but now the boy was going all out, trying his best to completely annihilate his opponent.

Sarutobi saw the change in the boy's attack pattern almost immediately and made to step in, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Looking down, he saw the young Byankugan user shake his head imperceptibly.

"Just watch."

Sarutobi turned his attention back to the fight to see the two opponents standing some distance away from each other. The girl performed a simple tiger seal, and Sarutobi felt a flare of chakra settle over the arena. _A genjutsu. What is she planning?_

Looking back at Amanshi, he noticed he was just standing there with a puzzled expression on his face, staring at the spot that Sakura had recently vacated. She was walking towards him slowly, playing idly with one of her kunai.

Suddenly, Amanshi yelled out "What kind of freaky jutsu needs that many fucking hand seals!! Quit it!"

He made as if to run forwards, but stopped suddenly with one arm upraised. He looked at the ground, then back at where he perceived Sakura to be.

"H-how did you do that?! That's a Nara clan jutsu!"

By this point, Sakura was behind the boy. With one fluid movement, she cancelled her genjutsu and grabbed the boy's hair, forcing him to his knees.

"That, _boy_, was a genjutsu. Now guess what I'm going to do." She leant down close to his ear, and whispered something, a creepy smile flickering over her face. Amanshi was as white as a sheet, and shaking visibly when she brought her free hand up and down, slamming the butt end of her kunai into his skull. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Sakura stood, brushing off her hands and returning the kunai to their holsters.

* * *

Sakura uses a genjutsu to great effect. In case you didn;t get it, what her opponent was seeing was Sakura going through a set of impossibly long handseals, until he tried to move, whereupon he was tricked into thinking he had been caught in the Nara clan's shadow imitation jutsu. While this was happening, the genjutsu was disguising the fact that she had moved aorund behind him, leaving him open for a killing strike.

_Of course, Sakura chose to gloat. Because, who wouldn't:D_

Ja ne.


	6. Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"She scares me sometimes, you know," remarked Neji idly, as if he was commenting on the weather.

"Oh? How so?" asked Asuma, curious to find out more about the elusive kunoichi.

"She kills when she has to, calm and unblinking and everywhere all at once with blood on her face, and then she just- just switches whatever-it-is off and _smiles_ at me and asks how I'm holding up.

"She's so normal, yet at the same time _so fucking insane_."

Neji gave a self-depreciating chuckle, glancing sideways at Asuma.

"I hate spiders. Can't stand them. But at the same damn time, I know if I ever meet the guy who fucked me up again, I won't hesitate to kill him for the second time.

"Second time?"

"Bastard's dead. Nearly took me with him, but didn't quite manage. Ha."

Neji let out a dry laugh, almost like a cough.

"I guess I'm _so fucking insane_ as well."

Sakura stood alone in the middle of the field, breathing heavily as she finished her exercises. Neji stood, brushing off his pants and began to walk towards her. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at Asuma.

"But then, aren't we all?"

* * *

All fighters in a war are just a little bit nuts. You have to be, to kill and then go back to a civilian lifestyle. 


	7. Photograph

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The wallet was just lying there, on the floor. Kakashi looked around somewhat hesitantly before reaching out to pick it up. It was an old wallet, frayed and torn around the edges, but still in working condition. Quite a nice shade of burnt orange.

Kakashi wandered idly out of the training area, turning the leather case over in his hands before coming to a decision and flipping the wallet open. Kakashi stared.

It wasn't a wallet after all. It was a small photo album, with three pictures inside.

One was of someone he vaguely recognized as Tsunade, elite medical nin and another darker haired woman. Tsunade was sitting behind the Hokage's desk, and the young woman appeared to be clutching a pig with a pearl necklace to her chest. Both were smiling at the camera.

The next photo was of a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was holding an artistically arranged bundle of flowers in one hand and a red ribbon in the other. She was smiling as well.

Kakashi turned his attention to the last photograph, and nearly dropped the little album. It was a picture of him and three genin. His hands were on the heads of the two boys and he was grinning at the camera. The girl in the middle was the only other one smiling. She had pink hair.

Now he knew who the album belonged to.

* * *

Timetravel. Kakashi finds Sakura's photo album, and sees pictures which don't yet exist. I would write kakshi confronting Sakura about the album, but I can't quite bring myself to do it.

_And I have no inspiration for it, so :P_

Ja ne.


End file.
